Riley and Maya's Hope
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: A little girl named Hope is having a rough life until she gets two new best friends named Riley and Maya.


In an inner city neighborhood, a school bus stopped in front of a four story apartment building that had most of it's windows boarded up. A short five year old girl named Hope stepped off the school bus and walked into the apartment building. The girl then got out a key from her pocket and opened up the door. As soon as Hope walked into the apartment building she said, "Momma. One of da kids at school is hafin a birfday party on Sataday. Can I go? They gonna have pizza. But I gotsa bring a present." Hope then walked into the living room of the apartment and saw her mother sitting on the couch looking drunk. Hope then said, "Momma. Can I go to da party?" Hope's mother who looked annoyed said, "Just go watch some TV kid. I'm too tired right now." Hope sighed and went into another room where a TV was. Hope then turned on the TV and began to watch her favorite TV show.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window to the room. Hope got up and saw standing on the balcony outside her window was Riley Matthews and Maya Hart. Hope then opened the window and then Riley and Maya stepped in. A smiling Maya said, "What's up?" Hope then said, "Hi. I'm Hope. What's your names?" Riley then said, "I'm Riley and this is my best friend Maya. I live in the apartment building next door and we thought you could use some new friends." Hope then said, "Okay. But we can't be too loud or we gonna wake momma." Maya then said, "That's okay. We can always sneak out and go to a party nearby that starts at ten." A shocked Riley said, "It starts at ten!?" Maya giggled as she said, "You're so cute when you act like that Honey." Riley smiled as she said, "I know Peaches." Hope giggled and said, "You two are funny. Hey. I made a picture of my favorite animals at school today. What did you two do?" Riley then said, "Well my dad who is also my teacher taught us about Alexander Hamilton today. Wanna hear about him?" A smiling Hope said, "Sure."

Hope was walking down a sidewalk holding the hands of a young adult male and young adult female. As they walked Hope said, "And den Riley acted all silly when she wore dese black clothes, and Maya dressed up to be like Riley. But dey went back to normal in da end because dey knew it was imporant to be demselves and be friends. Don't Riley and Maya sound cool Uncle Aaron and Aunt Marissa." Hope's uncle and aunt smiled a bit as Hope's Uncle Aaron said, "That's nice sweety. And what does your mommy do when you hang out with Riley and Maya?" Hope then said, "Oh. She just lays around da house with her bear drink." Hope's Aunt Marissa said, "Bear drink?" Hope then said, "I think it's bear drink. It says B-E-E-R on da cans. Ain't that how you spell bear?" Hope's uncle and aunt looked at each other with concerned looks.

In an office room, Hope's uncle and aunt sat with a man in a suit and tie. Hope's uncle then said, "Look. My neice isn't safe living with my sister. It's a crime ridden neighborhood. And my sister just drinks beer all day and doesn't do anything to take care of Hope. We're providing Hope every basic neccesity she needs right now. Why won't you let us adopt her Mr. Han." Mr. Han sighed and said, "Look. Unless Hope's mother gives up custody willingly, we can't take Hope from her mother. Not until something actually bad happens that would show Hope's life is in danger." Hope's aunt then said, "So wait. We have to wait until some punks break into Hope's bedroom and hurt her before we can actually do something?" Mr. Han looked down and said, "That's the system I'm afraid. It's not a good system, but it's the only one we have. I'm sorry." Hope's uncle then said, "Well you have to change the system. Hope's needs are being neglected. Can't a lack of food and clothing being provided to her mean something? Can't consistent crime reports in that neighborhood mean something?"

Outside the office, Hope sat alone listening through the door at the conversation that her uncle, aunt, and Mr. Han were having. Suddenly from nearby, Riley and Maya appeared and sat down next to Hope. Riley then said, "You feeling sad right now?" Hope sighed and said, "Yeah. Uncle Aaaron and Aunt Marissa think mommy is a bad mommy, and my home is a bad home." Maya then gave a side hug to Hope as she said, "I know. I had a rough time with family growing up too." Then Riley said, "Hey. You wanna hear about when I became a different person in high school and called myself Jexica?" A smiling Hope said, "Sure."

A few weeks later, Hope was getting off the bus again and walked into her apartment. But as soon as she walked into the apartment she saw a large man standing in front of her mother who was yelling, "Where's my money Francine. You owe me big time!" A confused Hope said, "Mommy, what's goin on?" Hope's mother then said, "Quiet Hope! Just go watch TV!" Hope began to look sad as she ran into another room and closed the door. Hope then began to hear the sounds of smacking from the other room as she began to feel scared. Then Hope went over to the TV and turned it on.

Then there was a knock on the window. Hope turned her head and saw Riley and Maya step into the room. Maya then said, "Hey Hope. You look really sad today." Hope nodded her head and said, "Mommy is startin to get into fights with people. They hurt her a lot." Riley put an arm around Hope and said, "It's okay. We're here. And remember, just because people are being mean around you, it's important to still be nice and honest to others. Like remember how me and Maya were still friends with each other even when we had our crazy love triangle with Lucas?" Maya then said, "Me and Riley talked about how important our friendship is. And our friendship with you is important too." Hope then gave Riley and Maya each a big bug as she said, "You two are the best friends ever."

A week later, Hope was walking down the sidewalk with her uncle and aunt as she said, "And so Riley and Maya didn't find Riley's bear, but that was okay. Because Riley learned it's important to grow up without stuff you had when you were little." Hope's uncle then said, "Well that sounds like a very mature lesson you learned from those two. But can you count to twenty?" Hope then said, "Sure can. One, two, free... Wait. What's going on?" Hope and her uncle and aunt looked up ahead and saw police cars outside of the apartment where Hope lived.

A week later, Hope's uncle and aunt were standing in front of a large man outside the door to Hope's apartment, as Hope's uncle said, "What do you mean you sold nearly everything in there? It didn't belong to you?" The large man then said, "Hey. I feel bad your sister died, but she was over due with her rent payments. I had to cover the costs somehow." Hope's uncle then said, "But you sold her daughter's toys, her clothes, her bed. How senselss are you?" The large man then said, "Hey, I didn't sell the TV. At least you all still got that."

In Hope's bedroom, Hope sat next to Riley and Maya as she said, "I'm gonna go live with Uncle Aaron and Aunt Marissa now. Dey say I'll make new friends in their nayborhood." Riley who put an arm around Hope said, "Well that's good. You need to make new friends that are like you." Then Hope said, "But I'm gonna miss you two. You're da best friends in da whole world." Maya then put an arm around Hope and said, "Yeah. We will be gone. But let what you saw in me and Riley's friendship help you learn how to find real friendships as you grow up without us." Riley and Maya then gave Hope a big hug as Riley said, "It's time for you to meet the world without us now." Hope smiled and then got up and looked at Riley and Maya and waved to them. Riley and Maya then disapeared as Hope looked at the TV screen in her room as she heard an announcer say, "You were watching Girl Meets World on Disney Channel. Next up..." Hope then turned off the TV and said, "Thanks Riley and Maya... for everything."

THE END


End file.
